


A Piece of the Action

by ErRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, episode: s02e17 A Piece of the Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErRose/pseuds/ErRose
Summary: After Jim and Spock ride in the car for the second time on Sigma Iota II, Spock is strangely into Jim's LARPing. Turns out it's because Jim gave him a little piece of the action.Literally just a short Spirk make out scene.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	A Piece of the Action

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this while rewatching this episode and haven't stopped thinking about it for like three days.

The car lurched forward yet again, and Spock braced himself with a hand on the dashboard. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I think I’m doing pretty good for my first try,” Jim said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. After landing on Sigma Iota II they had commandeered a car and stripped two of Okmyx’s guards of their suits; Jim almost felt like the protagonist in an old style mobster film. But usually in those movies, the character’s side kick didn’t complain about his driving this much. 

“I do not think my actions constitute as ‘drama’, I am simply acting on a survival instinct to not be thrown through the windshield. And it is not your first try, it is your second try.” The car lurched again and then stalled, as if to punctuate Spock’s point. He turned to Jim and raised his eyebrows to make sure Jim got the message. 

“You’re really not having any fun?”

“Captain, you have been kidnapped and both of our lives have been threatened. I do not consider this to be fun,” 

Jim smiled at him for a moment before changing topics and deciding, “We need nicknames. If they’re going to respect us as mob bosses, we have to have nicknames,”

“Captain, I-”

“Captain who?” Jim cut him off, affecting a cheap impersonation of the local accent, “you’re talking to Jim ‘Smiley’ Kirk,” 

Jim grinned his usual smile and it lit up the world in a glow of light and beauty and Spock thought it was an appropriate nickname, but a moment later, the car swerved into the other later and nearly collided with another car. 

“Perhaps, _Smiley_ , you should keep your eyes on the road,” 

Jim laughed as he righted the car with a few sharp, jerking movements. 

“Alright, so we have my name, what about you?”

“I do not think it is necessary. None of the other bosses here have nicknames,”

“But you’re my consigliere, my right hand man, my confidante, and now you tell me, you tell me you don’t wanna have a nickname with me,” his accent was back and as terrible as ever. 

Spock exhaled in what only Jim could recognize as a sigh, before asking, “What did you have in mind?” 

“How about,” he paused to think, and in doing slowed the car to a crawl, causing the other cars to start honking, “How about Spock ‘The Brain’? I think it’s got a nice ring to it,” The corner of Spock’s lip twitched up and Jim knew he found the right name. 

They pulled up in the alley outside of Bela’s headquarters. 

“Well, Brain, look at how much faster we got here by not walking. We could do something fun with all that time we saved,” he said, while sliding across the seat until their thighs pressed together with a particular glint of mischief in his eye. 

Spock quirked an eyebrow- he thoroughly enjoyed playing dumb to make Jim spell out what he wanted when he flirted in this way, “It would be logical to use the extra time to speak to Bela and the others in order to fix the contamination,” 

“Oh,” Jim said, disappointed, “yes. Of course Mr. Spock.” He moved to slide back toward the driver side door. Clearly, Spock’s teasing didn’t always work according to plan, but he wasn’t opposed to improvising. He grabbed Jim’s elbow before he got too far, “Ay, Smiley,” 

Jim’s face split in a wide grin when he heard Spock’s accent.

He turned to face him, and without hesitation, Spock captured his lips with his own, the brims of their hats bumping. Jim chuckled into the kiss and reached up to try to keep his hat from falling back. Spock slipped his tongue between Jim’s soft lips, and the hats were forgotten- Spock’s fell to the floor of the backseat, and Jim’s tumbled to the seat beside him. 

Their bodies continued to pull them together as if they had magnets embedded in their cores, they could never be close enough. Jim pulled back, flushed pink and beautiful, and traced his hand from the point of his ear down to his chin before throwing a leg over Spock’s lap to straddle him, and pulled him in once again. Spock reached for the hand that had settled on his chest, and brushed their fingers together before intertwining them, causing Jim’s hips to twitch against his own, and a tiny gasp escaped Spock’s lips. Encouraged by the momentary lapse of control, he ground down with more intent to see what other noises he could get Spock to make. However, he ended up groaning in frustration when the wool of the suit lost traction on the leather seat and his knee slid first one way, then another. Along their bond, he could almost feel the bubbles of laughter coming from Spock. 

So lost in each other’s touch in their own private universe, they nearly forgot where they were until a car horn honked at someone on the main road. 

“I think we have used up all the time we saved by driving and then some,” Jim said with a laugh, but still made no move to climb off of Spock. 

Spock looked at their intertwined fingers, and pulled them up to his lips to plant a kiss on each of Jim’s knuckles- chaste by human standards, but entirely vulgar to Vulcans. Jim closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

When Spock was finished, Jim leaned down to press their foreheads together and with a breathless chuckle said, “We are never giving these suits back, right?” 

“ _Riiight_ ,” he replied, back in the accent again, as he picked up Jim’s hat from the seat next to them and placed it on his head and Jim laughed out loud. 

“Come on, Brain, let’s go fix this contamination,”

They climbed out of the car, retrieving Spock’s hat on the way and shifting their pants to hide their half hard bulges, and made their way into the building, and Jim began formulating a plan to get Spock alone in the suit as soon as they got back onto the ship.


End file.
